The proposed Statistics and Data Management Core for the Program Project will provide unified computational and analytic resources for successful data collection, storage, linkage, and analysis for all of the projects in the Program Project. The proposed core will have both a data management component and a statistical analysis component. The goals of the data management portion of the core: 1) extraction of information from Alzheimer's Disease Clinical Core for databases and provision of reports on numbers of suitable subjects, 2) management of data collected by projects and cores specifically for this Program Project Grant, 3) systems for linking variables among project and cores and 4) documenting and maintaining the data library for this Program Project grant. The design advice, statistical programming, and methodologic expertise. The research goals of this Program Project present complexities in both the management and the analysis of the data. Data management will be complicated because of the large quantify of data from which focused variables are to be selected and because of the longitudinal nature of the clinical visits, with repeated return visits sought. Experience with data management, statistics, and with the clinical conduct of longitudinal studied in aged populations will provide expert support to the Program Project.